Picnic Date
by ReaderGirl98
Summary: Clue in the name ,its a picnic date


A/N:First story cant wait to see what you think!Sorry,but joy is a bit needy/clingy and eddie can get really sappy at one point in this one-shot!

**DISCLAMER:ME NO HAVE HOA OR ****ANY CHARACTERS**

* * *

**Patricia POV:**

Aggg!I love Joy to bits but she is killing me with all this boy and relationship talk,I want to be a good friend but she make me want rip my hair out now!Its free period before lunch hour and we are sitting outside its been a week since the rufus and senkara went to hell were they belong!

"I know i let Fabs go so he can be with Nina but i miss him and want him back" Joy whines into her hands.I sigh this is going nowhere.

"First you never had him,you two were never together,thier was no Jabian,Second you two can still be friends and Last he loves Nina!"I say as softly as i can,but she need to hear this and get it through her thick head!

"But..But "before she can continue Eddie sweeps down to help ,not that i need it or that am a damsel in distress,but its nice not that you heard that from me.

"Yakker,Joy how are you this fine day"looking down on us with his cocky smirk.

"Fine day what got you in a good mood Eddison"Joy giggles and he glares at us.

"Nothing ,come on we got a date" he states pulling me up and draging me away.

When we are far enough from joy I ask"What date?"

"The one we are going on now that your amazing boyfriend planned "

"Oh really ,I dont see him anywhere"

" Hahahah"he laughs dryly "Very funny"

"But seriously your going to love it,"

"What ever you say amazing boyfriend of mine"sarcasm thick in my words.

"Where are we going"

"Thats a surprise"

* * *

After walking for a while we come to a stop infront of me is a picnic blanket and basket ready and waiting ,this is so clichéd and cute and has amber writen all over it !Secretly though I really love it but hey i am a girl.

"Really Eddie a picnic date"I smirk at him

"Yup"he says poping the P

**Eddie POV:**

I am starting to freak out ,maybe yakker dosent like this,Amber said she would and it would be the perfect time to tell patricia how i feel without having rest of sibuna thier!Maybe I shouldn't have taken advice from a chick who scorce lower than me on tests but she is the love guru of the house.I relaxed a bit when Patricia smiles and sits down.

"So what are we having"she asks,then laughs when i pull out two of my special hogies or 'Boy Sandwiches' as she likes to call them and lemonade.

"Thier Delicious_"_ i defent my creations,she finally agrees and takes a bite.I wish i had a camara to captue the moment 'Yakkers first hogie'!Her eyes widen in delite as she swallows.

"Thats actually pretty good for a boy sandwich"Thats yakker for really good we dig in and start to eat.

* * *

"Eddie slow down this aint a race and your ganna choke!I dont want to date a dead dufus"We both i was going to fast iam already done,Yakker is just at her last bite!

"Hey Yakker ,you got a little something there"

"oh wheres the napkin"she asks looking around,time to move in for the kill.

"You dont need one"i lean in.

"wha"I cut her off kissing it off ,unfortunetly our nose's bum and i look like an idiot!

"Just give me a napkin Romeo"she says playfully.

"Whatever you say my Juliet"She blushes slightly,i love that i can make her do that.

"You Sap"smacking my shoulder lightly

"And for dessert chocolate covered strawberries " I am a secret romantic but dont tell anyone that i have a rep to keep!

"How romantic"

"I know ,I am the best "

* * *

Many strawberries later, were lying down watching the now or never I think i have to tell her or she'll never know and neither will I.I turn towards her propping my head up ,looking down at her.

"Hey Yakker"

"Yeah Weasel"I smile at the insult but feel nothing but happy

"Remember the time you took me to the tunnels as a date"What is wrong wth me i keep beating arounf the bush i just have to say it,but its not that easy when i am with patricia it diffrent and cool calm eddie gose out the window!

"Yeah"she says while smiling

"Well everything i said about falling for you is true,i really do feel that way.I..I Love You"At this point were both sitting,she looks at me wide eyed and mouth agape.I so screwwed this up!

"You have any think to say to that"I try,she finally get out of shock

"You mean that"she asks blushing redder then her hair

"Y...yeah"I stutter out ,man iam worse then Fabian.

"Look if you dont feel t-"

I never got to finish because Patricia smashed her lips to mine and wraped her arms around my hands found her waist our lips moved in pulled away and rested her forhead on mine.

" Got you answer"I smirked

"Nope your ganna have to say it"

"You know I am not good with stuff like this "

"To bad ,come on ,I wating"I sang the last part

She sigh and I know I won,she looks me in the and says"Eddie I..I Love You Too"

The widest grin broke out on my face as i kissed her with all my slid on to my lap as i held her we new it we were snoging as the brits call before anything more could happen.

"PEDDIE" Squeals the love guru her self taking pictures, we jump apart and try to fix our hair .Last time I ever tell amber where my date is!

* * *

A/N:So how was it hope it did not suck to much!Sorry for ging from patricia to eddie i feel i write his POV better that her's Ps:did i put the line break for the authors note correctly,if not can you tell me how to? ?


End file.
